Problem: The sum of $2$ consecutive even numbers is $58$. What is the first number in this sequence?
Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next even number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $2$ consecutive even numbers is: $x+ (x + 2) = 58$ $2x + 2= 58$ $2x = 56$ $x = 28$ Thus, the first number is $28$.